Truly Madly Deeply
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Deep feelings finally find a way to be released.


Author: YAY! My next one shot!

Hilu: Don't you have longer stories to be writing?

Author: But this will be sooooo worth it! It is gonna be so cute!

Hilu: If you say so.

Author: Enjoy everyone! Oh and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Truly Madly Deeply!

---------

Truly Madly Deeply

Why am I nervous? I don't get nervous. I have known her for a long time now, and I know Hiei will not challenge my right to be courting his sister. Yukina… she is so beautiful. I can't believe she actually said I could court her. Tonight I will ask her to be my mate. I can only hope she will say yes. I looked up at the clock and nearly had a heart attack. It is a quarter to eight and I told Yukina I would be there to pick her up at eight on the dot. I am never late.

Quickly I ran out the door and to my car. My mother did not approve, but then I told her that my dearest friend Yukina lived almost too far to walk, and she relented. Never had I been so happy to see it. I got in and started the engine. I put in my favorite CD and turned to the song that always reminded me of how I feel about Yukina.

I would do anything for her, and I really think she knows it. I put the song on repeat because I wanted to hear it. In all my fantasies about asking her to be my mate I have always heard this song playing in the background. I made it to the shrine in record time and ran up the steps using my demonic speed to make sure I would not be late. Right at eight I knocked on the door.

"Kurama, I'm so happy to see you," Yukina said.

"Yukina, I have somewhere special I would like to take you tonight. I have already talked to Genkai about it, and she said she would not care at all. Would you like to go?" I asked her.

"I would love to go somewhere special with you Kurama," she said blushing slightly.

Smiling I took her hand and led her to the stairs of the shrine. I grinned, I really wanted to make this go faster, and the best way to do that would be to pick her up and jump down the stairs like any normal demon would do. Turning to Yukina I decided I would just ask.

"Yukina, we could get down the stairs faster if I jumped with you in my arms. Would you mind if we did that?" I asked trying not to sound impatient to be where we were going.

Yukina smiled, "If you would like to get there faster that would be fine Kurama."

I smiled back. Somehow she knew what I was thinking even if I didn't say it. Gently I picked her up in my arms and made it down the stairs in three huge leaps. Then without putting her down opened the passenger door and set her in the car. I then walked around to the driver's side trying not to be nervous. Where did this feeling come from anyway. Shrugging I got in the car and started it again. I turned on the radio not wanting Yukina to know what song I had been listening to.

It didn't take long to get where we were going. It was a beautiful park with a lake and lots of trees and flowers. I knew it would be empty tonight I made sure it would be. I walked with her over to the lake and sat down indicating that she sit next to me.

"I love this park, but being here with you makes it even more beautiful," I said.

"It is a very lovely place Kurama. Why did you bring me here of all places?" Yukina asked.

"Because it is a special night. Do you know how long I have been courting you?" I asked knowing she knew the answer.

"Yes, I do. It has been three years, an unusual time for demons, or so I am told. Kurama, why are you waiting for me?" she asked innocently.

"Who gave you the idea that I was waiting for you Yukina?" I asked.

"Yusuke said you were waiting for a long time for a demon. He was talking to Hiei, but I knew he was talking about waiting for me," she replied.

"Yukina, it has never been a hardship waiting with you, because that is what it has been. I have not been waiting for you rather waiting with you for this moment. I will be right back," I said getting up and getting my portable CD player.

I got my favorite CD out of my car and put it in the player. I had made sure to have batteries so that I could play the song. I just knew this would be perfect. I brought the CD player over to where Yukina was sitting and sat back down next to her. I got to the right song and pushed play. The song began to fill the air, and I let my emotions show plainly in my eyes for her to see.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

"You know I would do anything for you don't you Yukina?" I asked.

"Yes, I do Kurama. And you know I would do anything for you right?" she replied.

"Yes, Yukina, I do," I said.

I then lay back on my back and gently tugged her onto my stomach. I then wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so perfect.

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

She looked up at me. I knew what she was thinking. I was thinking it too. I didn't want this moment to end. It was too perfect. The song fit into how we both were feeling, and now more than ever I wanted her to be my mate. I couldn't think of a more beautiful kind woman. And I knew I would never feel this way about anyone else.

"Yukina?" I asked.

"Shh… please let's listen to the song… it is so beautiful," she whispered.

Nodding I fell silent. I would do anything she asked me too. All it would take would be for her to ask. But when she asks something like that and means it the way I know she did… no one could resist her. She was right the moment was too beautiful to ruin with words, so I decided that I would ask her when the song was over. I closed my eyes etching this moment into my memory. I never wanted to forget this.

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

I almost laughed. Again the song was right. I didn't need to close my eyes. Perfection was lying in my arms. She was so beautiful. It was a full moon and the light illuminated her but it looked more like the light was coming from her. Like the light was inside her, and she was blessing me with the view of her.

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Before the song was over I leaned over and gently placed my lips over hers. She instantly kissed me back. She was still a little shy, but it was ok. I did not mind in the least. Finally the song was over and I pulled back slightly.

"Yukina?" I asked again.

"Yes Kurama?" she replied.

"Will you be my mate?" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder, "Yes, Kurama, I will," she whispered back.

Gently I pulled her into a kiss that I knew would not end quickly.

---------

Author: Awwww…… I wonder why I didn't think of that pairing before now…

Hilu: I don't know, but that is a good pairing.

Author: Well… I hope you all leave lots of nice reviews… I took so much time and energy writing it for you all… so please review!

Hilu: Yeah… to not review is almost like a sin… a fanfic sin.

Author: Oh Hilu don't be so dramatic… well hope you all liked it. Ja ne!


End file.
